The Promise
by Midori Susuki
Summary: Honey le hace una promesa a una chica cuando eran niños. Pasaron 8 años desde esa promesa.. y ella viene a recordarle ... Y al recordarle ella revela su pasado oscuro ... Y tambien mete en muxo problemas host club XD .. llegan hartos personajes new n.n...
1. Chapter 1

The Promise

En escuela mas cara del país Ouran existe un club que se llama Host Club … ahí hay 7 integrantes .. Los iremos diciendo: Tamaki el director o Rey del host club, esta en administrador Kyoga Otori es el que lleva acabo todo este club con la administración, esta Hikaru y Kaoru son gemelos y gracias a su encanto de amor entre hermanos atraen a muchas clientela, También esta Mitsukini que le dicen Honey es el mas tiernos de todos los integrantes del club pero no se dejen engañar por su ternura el sabe arte marciales… junto con Mori que es su guarde espalda que lo cuida en todo… Y por ultimo esta Haruhi el ultimo miembro ella es la protegida ella es mujer disfrazada de hombre por razones .. Todos estos integrantes no sabrán que entrara una nueva chica llamada Kari ..

Que hará que este club tenga harto problemas gracias a ella.. XP

----En la puerta principal de Ouran----

Hay una chica vestida con gran chaqueta en verano y tiene una almohada puesta en la guata para poder entrar desapercibida con un uniforme del colegio

-Que calor .. a mi no mas se me ocurre ponerme una chaqueta de invierno en verano .. Por fin voy a ver a Mitsukini ( golpea la pared con su puño y le sale un poco de sangre) Ese desgraciado …. Hoy día voy a ver si puedo perdonarlo o no…. Se acordara de la promesa que me hizo hace 10 años atrás……(se limpia las lágrimas , busca en su bolsillo un pañuelo para poder envolver su mano que tenía una herida) Bien entremos (muestra una sonrisa XD ) -Kari

Kari pasa por artos pasillos muy lujosos, ella había averiguado que mitsikuni estaba en un club .. y que estaba ahí en la mayoría de tiempo ahí … Ella en su mente decía ( Ricos Bastardos … Para que tantas salas ¬¬u me confunden demasioo Oo!! ) Hasta que al final encuentra una sala, abre la puerta y sale rosas y brisa refrescante y escucha al entrar)

Bienvenida Dicen los de adentro del club

-(Ella veía con cara impresionada todo lo que había todo lo hermoso y vio a Mitsukini ahí …. ¬¬ ) Hola ¬¬

-Y bien que tenemos aquí , tenemos a un pequeño jovencito … que quieres elijir ( toma a niño pequeño en brazo) Tenemos al de forma desafiante (señalando a Mori) Tenemos a los diablos (mostrando Hikaru y Kaoru) y tenemos (hasta que fue interrumpido) -Tamaki

-Quiero a Mitsukini !! (grito la chica con fuerza)- Kari

En ese momento too los de Host Club miraron al chico .. se pusieron al rincón a hablar y volvieron y dijeron que si ..

Kari estaba sentada en asiento frente a mitsukini , el estaba comiendo una torta muy rica que kari mostró cara así ¬ de hambre pero se aguanto y hablo)

-Tu sabes que día es hoy ? -Kari

-Sip es lunes (dijo el con cara feliz)- Honey

-No,no,no !!! seguro que no sabes que día es hoy- Kari

-Em… no (mostrando una sonrisa)- Honey

-Sabía que no debí haber confiado en ti ( le salen lágrimas) ERES UN MENTIROSO!!!!!! -Kari

En ese momento Kari se abalanzo contra Mitsukin dejándolo en suelo y ella encima de el …… todo estaba tirado y todo el mundo había escuchado lo que había pasado

-Eres un mentiroso ( le pega una cachetada) Te odio ¡!!!!... (saliendole lagrimas) no puede ser que los hayas olvidado nuestra. P….-Kari

En ese momento Mori había tirado a Kari con toda su fuerza contra la muralla… que ella cayo

-P…. ro…… mi…..se… (dijo ella hasta desmayar)- Kari

En ese momento todos los de Host Club se acercaron al chico y vieron que tenía una almohada en la chaqueta y que tenía pelo largo ….

-Es una chica ¡!!!!!! Oo!!!! (gritaron todos)

-Que vamos hacer ….. Tal vez estara muerta … nos va a demandar ,,, a ¡!! O.o ¡!! (desesperado caminando por toda la sala) -Tamaki

-Creo que debemos llamar un doctor ( se levanta los anteojos y escribe) -Kyoga

-¿ Por que me habrá pegado una cachetada? Y tambien … ella dijo algo ….. (pensando) -Honey

-Promise -Haruhi

Todos miraron a Haruhi …..OO

-QUE DJISTE HARUHI ¡!! -Tamaki

-Promise … ella dijo Promesa …. ( mira a Honey) Creo honey que tu rompiste una promesa … y por eso ella esta asi … -Haruhi

-Pero .. Pero … (casi poniéndose a llorar) -Honey

-Pero tenemos que llevar a esta chica alguna cama …. Ojala que no este muerta ….. -Tamaki

-Nooooooo ¡!! … Señor mitsukini .. yo lo quería proteger .. yo no quería matarlo .. bueno matarla … TT!!! Enserio creame señor -Mori

-Ella esta viva no se preocupen …. ( la toma ) Bueno ahora llevémosla a un pieza -Kyoga

--------- En la pieza de Haruhi -------

-Y porque ustedes están en mi pieza ¬¬, te creo ella pero porque todos están aquí ¡!!!!! -Haruhi

-Oo que linda es la pieza de Haruhi Gritaron todos .. (menos Haruhi)

-Como presidente del club debo hacerme cargo de todos los problema… de cada unos de mis hijos -Tamaki

-Auch …… auch …. Donde estoy….. (ve la cara de mitsukini) Black ¡!! … !!!nononononononononon¡¡¡ (se esconde debajo de la sabana)(temblando de miedo) -Kari

-Creo que le dejaste un daño muy severo en la cabeza mori (susurrando) -Honey

-Que ¡!!!!! O.o

-Calmense … Sh!! ( le hace callar y saca la sabana y ven a la chica algo asustada) Todo esta bien nadien te hara daño …. Te lo prometo .. n.n (sonrie amigablemente) ahora dime tu nombre … -Haruhi

-Mi nombre es Ka…. Ri ….¿ Es igual a Black ( señala a Mori) ( Llorando) Yo no soy mala …. Lo juro ( se tapa la cara)….Yo solo quise .. venir a recordarle a Mitsukini nuestra promesa hace 10 años atrás ….Nada más …

-Nadie te hará daño no te preocupes (abraza a Kari) No nos temas … por favor, no te haremos daño…-Haruhi

-Toma esto .. no me gusta ver una niña llorar … (le da una rosa roja a Kari) -Tamaki

Dejan domir a Kari en la pieza de Haruhi para que descanse de golpe que le dejo Mori a Kari al tirarla de esa manera hacia la muralla… Estan en una reunión de Host Club ..

-Honey ( señalando) Acaso no recuerdas haberle echo ninguna promesa a a esa chica …. Acuerdate de nuestra lema … aca vinimos hacer a la chica feliz no infeliz … -Tamaki

-No lo recuerdo… T.T…. Enserio o.o… -Honey

-Bueno y que haremos con ella -Kaoru

-No puede quedarse aquí -Hikaru

-Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana … (mira su reloj) yo son casi las 10 pm … y no podemos dejarla ir sola por ahí … si quieres llamo alguien para q la regrese a su casa ….- Kyoga

-No…. Tenemos que averiguar por que vino hasta aquí ….ella….y ya sabemos como … (mira a Haruhi con cara maligna) -Tamaki

XD Todos miran a Haruhi (con cara maligna)

-Que?.. no me van a usar como espía …w.w -Haruhi

Después de eso todos se van a dormir mientras en los sueños de Honey y Kari

------Sueño de Kari ----

Una sombra aparaece ,un latigo y un palo …

-Como estas Kari (dice una voz de mujer) ( En ese momento le pega con latigo en la espalda …

-Aaaaahhhh!!!... Me duele … por favor … no hice nada malo (tirada en suelo con lágrimas) no hice nada … -Kari

-Que linda te ves cuando sufres … te ves tan hermosa … (le pega una cachetada ) te ves hermosa linda Dice la voz misteriosa

-Me duele ..no quiero mas por favor . (le agarra los zapato de la mujer ) Por favor -Kari

-No me toques ¡! (le pega con el palo dejandole una herida en la mano) Mujer misteriosa

-Ah!!!.. me duele.. por favor .. Kari

( se acerca el chico hacia ella que estaba sentado en un gran sillón donde veía todos el espectáculo .. y le pasa el dedo por la herdida y se pone a saborear su sangre que saco con el dedo) Que linda te ves … quiero más ¡! .. más ¡!!!

En ese momento despierta Kari y ve para todos lados sus manos … y ve a Haruhi a lado de ella…

-Solo fue un sueño ( traspirando) …. Tengo miedo …. Tengo miedo …. (se levanta de la cama y se va al salón de músia donde esta el host club )-Kari

---- Mientras en el sueño de HoneY----

-Si ¡!! … Dulce .. que rico!!! … ( comiendo harto dulce)

En ese momento aparece una escena donde están en una plaza el cuando pequeño … y ve a Kari

De repente en una plaza esta Honey solo llorando y escucha a alguien cantar muy lindo y va hacia ese lugar y ve a una niña con una rosa Blanca en la mano ..

-Hola ( sonríe) ¿ Como te llamas? -Honey

-Yo Kari y tu -Kari

-Yo Mitsukini…

-Que lindo nombre Mit…su … ki…ni .. (pronunciando) XD -Kari

-Canta muy lindo -… enserio … ( le toma la mano a la niña) -Honey

Tu lo crees … una señora me dice que canto muy feo … Kari

-Si enserio .. no le dudo .. esa señora esta equivocada -Honey

-Entonces toma esta rosa blanca ( le entrega la rosa) mi papá me dice que cuando se le entrega una rosa blanca a alguien se significa que la respeta y la quieres mucho y lo protegerá de todo …-Kari

-Entonces yo te prometo algo… yo te protegeré siempre… y nos reuniremos en este mismo lugar para yo poder entregarte una rosa blanca igual a esta, en un año mas….Es una promesa ( estirando su dedo meñique) -Honey

-Si es una promesa (estira su mano meñique)- Kari

En ese momento se viene una ráfaga de petalos de rosas negras y ve a Kari tirada en el suelo y recibiendo golpe por alguien que no se veía bien la cara …

-Mit..su… ku…ni… ( llorando ) Don…. De … es…. Tas …. ¿?? -Kari

-De quien hablas ¡!! #.#( le pega una cachetada y patea se acerca y le agarra la cara) el unico nombre que pronunciaras sera Black!!!! ( le pega otra cachetada) me escuchaste ¡!!! ….. Me escuchaste …. ¡!!!!

Despierta Honey asustado …

-Que habra sido eso … que sueño mas raro .. solo habra sido un sueño de repente recuerda

Flash Back

Black ¡! Kari

Recuerda lo que había dicho Kari en la pieza de Haruhi…

Fin Flash Back

-Sera real que a ella la estén maltratando.. será esa la promesa .. estoy confundido ¡!! Oo!!

De repente escucha una persona cantando con una voz mui linda …

-Y eso .. me suena familiar … que será ( se levanta de la cama, abre la puerta y va por el pasillo hacia la sala música 3 donde esta Host club y ve que están todos los de host Club -Honey

-Bien estamos todos reunidos acá (moviendo su lente para arriba) -Kyoga

-Bueno entremos , para saber quien esta ahí … -Tamaki

La abrimos a las 3 Kaoru

Una -Hikaru

Dos -Koaru

Tres -Haruhi

Abren la puerta y ven a Kari sin su camisa larga y la ven con un camisón para dormir rosa que le presto haruhi pero llena de heridas en los brazos y pies ….Reflejada a luz de luna …

-May be you're Love ,….. (deja de cantar y ve a las 7 personas) Oh no ¡!! .. (se va corriendo hacia donde el camisón y sale por otra puerta lo más rapido que pudo) Tengo que salir ¡!! -Kari

-No se queden ahí … vayan tras ella… (Señalo Tamaki por el lugar donde se había ido Kari) -Tamaki

-De acuerdo (dijeron todos)

Mientras Kari corriendo por el pasillo se cae en suelo…

-Auch .. ( ve que se hizo una herida en el pie y en la mano) No puede ser… ¡!!!! (Se levanta con dificultad) Tengo que irme .. (Escucha voces)-Kari

-¡¡Espera!!, espera, por favor, no puede salir asi Decían todos

-Oh no puede ser (se cae al suelo por un rato y se levanta) De…bo irme rápido…-Kari

Kari baja con dificultad las escaleras … y siente que la van alcanzando de a poco …Corre por los pasillos .. baja una escalera Rueda hacia abajo, se levanta.

Llega hacia a fuera … y empieza a correr … y se da cuenta de que ellos están muy cerca …y se siente débil pero igual intenta de huir ..

-DeBO irme rápido. No quiero que sepan nada sobre mi (costándole respirar) Falta solamente subir esa gran muralla y estaré a fuera ( sube con mucha rapidez y dificultad la muralla hasta que llega arriba) Por fin llegue ….( Y ve a alguien saltar y esta en el mismo lugar que ella era Honey) -Kari

-No te acuerdas Promise (estirando su brazo hacia ella) -Honey

-P…ro … mi ….se ( viendo borroso y sin casi energía) T……e a….c….u….e..r……das- Kari

En ese momento Kari no resistió más y se cayo hacia abajo que eran unos 3 metros …

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kari!!!!!!!! (se tira y abraza a Kari ) -Honey

Mori había agarrado a los 2 chicos en su brazo, dándole protección ….

-Gracias Mori-senpai -Honey

-Que bueno que están los 2 bien -Tamaki

-Buena atrapada.. Mori …. -Kaoru y Hikaru

-Pero que haremos con ella .. no podemos devolverla a su casa (ve a Kari en los brazo de Mori) ahí la matarán si siguen así …. o.o -Haruhi

-Tienes razón -Todos

-Yo creo que primero deberíamos llamar a un doctor para que le curen todas esas heridas que tiene en los brazos y en los pies…. (toma su telefono y empieza a marcar numeros) -Kyoga

-Me da rabia .. que persona tan despreciable le puede hacer algo a ella ,,, que es una niña ( pega un puñetazo a un arbol) (rabia y con cara seria) Lo mejor para ella es que lo vea un doctor ahora -Tamaki

-Senpai o//////o.. -Haruhi

-¡¡Fue Black!! -Honey


	2. Chapter 2

El primer día en Ouran

-O.o ¿? Todos

-Quien es??... ¬¬o no me dejen en la duda … díganme que me desespero!!!!-Tamaki

-No se como explicarlo pero es alguien muy malo (pone cara seria) -Honey

-Ya …. Mañana sabremos ahora debemos llevar a esta chica a atención medica (se levanta los lentes y señala donde ya esta la ambulancia) -Kyoga

-Ya llego la ambulancia Oo!!! … Todos cayeron hacia atrás

Subieron a la ambulancia a Kari .. adentro subió Honey y Haruhi …. Los demás se quedaron a fuera … y no pudieron ir a verla hasta mañana excepto Kyoga que también se fue con la ambulancia … Kari entró a sala de urgencia debido a todas sus heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, tuvieron que envolver casi toda la espalda y el pecho con vendas … estabas en reposo en la sala de observación mientras Haruhi , Kyoga y Honey en la sala de espera..

-Quien pagara los gastos del hospital?? -Haruhi

-No creo que sus padres quieran pagar …Debido a que no se sabe donde esta sus padres … el hospital le dará atención gratis … Ya que su papá y el mió era amigo desde la infancia ..- Kyoga

-Ya veo -Haruhi

De repente se escucha una voz en el altavoz Se solicita a los doctores en la sala 401, es urgente la paciente esta en choc , por favor que venga un doctor rápido

-Kyoga?- Haruhi

-Si -Kyoga

-Kari en que habitación esta ? (tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto)- Haruhi

-En las 401 por que…. -Kyoga

-A en la 401 -Honey

Se escucha un silencio y se vio a entrar a varias doctores y enfermeras a la habitación 401

-401 ¡!!!!! -Gritaron los 3 O.o

Los 3 entraron a la pieza tirando la puerta y vieron como Kari estaba en estado de choc… Los doctores se acercaban a ella , y ella pronunciaba y gritaba lo mismo … Aléjate .. Black … Trataron de calmarla pero fue inútil Kari había salido de la habitación con el suero en la mano lo más rápido que pudo pero Kyoga la atrapo antes de que se fuera por la escalera y se la llevo a la habitación , ella gritaba y decía aléjate Black ¡!!

Sacaron a los tres chicos de la habitación.. pasaron unos minutos y salieron todos los doctores .. de la habitación Haruhi se levanto del asiento y se acerco hacia el doctor..

-¿Señor como se encuentra Kari?- Haruhi

-Se llama Kari la paciente …. Bueno Kari esta en un estado de choc, como se habrán dado cuenta.. le dimos unos tranquilizante para que se durmiera…Usted es algún familiar de esta niña (miro con cara seria a Haruhi) -Doctor

-Em… em.. em… -Haruhi

-Somos sus amigos, sus padres están de viaje -Honey

-Ya veo …. Entonces se esta quedando con quien ??

-Em…..em.. -Honey y Haruhi

-Mejor hablaremos en privado, este asunto conmigo, le parece señor (sonríe con intención maligna)- Kyoga

Los 3 chicos después de esa conversación se fueron a dormir a una habitación que reservo Kyoga ….Al día siguiente …. Haruhi se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el pasillo…y vio a Tamaki sentado en sala espera .. Haruhi se sentó al lado de él ..

-Bueno días Senpai (sonrió ella) -Haruhi

-Buenos días Haruhi ( que linda es ¬) y han sabido algo sobre Kari (mira hacia el suelo) -Tamaki

-Bueno, no mucho tal vez hoy día lo podemos ver … u.u -Haruhi

En ese momento apareció una enfermera quien se acerco a Haruhi y Tamaki

-Bueno días usted debe ser la acompañante de la paciente 401 , cierto- Enfermera

-Sip -Haruhi

-Bueno, si quiere puede ir a verla… (mira a Tamaki) Disculpe pero usted quien es …. -Enfermera

-Soy un familiar de ella .. soy su primo de la hermana del amigo del papa de ella… -Tamaki

-¬¬u (cree que la enfermera es tán imbecil para creerse eso…..) -Haruhi

-Bueno señor usted si quiere también puede pasar…. -Enfermera

-Que! ( se cae de hacia atrás .. como lo suponía la enfermera si es una idiota ¬¬o) -Haruhi

Haruhi y Tamaki entraron a la habitación 401 donde estaba ahí sentada Kari en su cama con un rosa blanca en la mano…que miraba detalladamente cada pétalo de la Rosa… Kari vio a los 2 individuos que entraron dentro de su pieza los miro de reojo ….

-H…a….r….u….h…i…. (pronuncio) T…e….n…go…..miedo……….(Kari se levanta de la cama y abraza a Haruhi) Tengo miedo (dijo ella voz baja)-Kari

-Debe volver a la cama no puede estar de pie .. eso dijo el doctor (le da la mano y la conduce hacia su cama…saca el cubre cama y la tapa con el tapador)ahora dime a que le tienes tanto miedo ….(sonrio amigablemente)-Haruhi

-No….q…u…i..ero (pronuncio en voz baja)- Kari

-No tengas miedo (le puso su mano en la cabeza) no te pasara nada, te lo prometo, te doy mi palabra de hombre…. -Tamaki

-En..serio?- Kari

-Si, enserio (me aprovechare de esto huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuu)y me dirás desde ahora papa…XD -Tamaki

-Pa…pa -Kari

-AH…. Que linda -… oíste Haruhi lo que dijo….- DILO DE NUEVO o.o -Tamaki

-Papa XD (sonrió) -Kari

- oooooooooooooooohhhhhh (saliéndole alitas de la espalda, volando hacia arriba y sentí en el cielo) Es la primera vez que me dice papa… me siento tan feliz ….-Tamaki

-Hahahahha u.uo…..Bueno Kari nosotros ya no tenemos que ir … (jalando de la ropa a Tamaki) Chao nos vemos unos días … a espera ( saca de su bolso un paquete envuelto y se lo pasa a Kari) Espero que te guste es para que no te aburras….espero que vuelva pronto al host club…-Haruhi

-Gracias… (Recibe el paquete, lo abre) son libros….de hadas y magia y fantasía….(miro el libro con su caricaturas y dibujos, miro con ojos tiernos apunto de llorar)gracias… Haruhi y Papa (sonrojada) -Kari

-Que linda me dijo papa ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!! - y suena mas tierno ahhhhh!!!! (Siendo jalado por Haruhi)-Tamaki

-Bueno senpai vamos ….que Kari debe descansar ….. (se lleva consigo a Tamaki)-Haruhi

Se va de la habitación y se queda sola Kari, comienza a leer una página del libro que le había regalado Haruhi y lee en voz alta

-Ola me llamo Toc….sabes como se saluda los duendes (da vuelta la pagina y ve la imagen y lee abajo) Nosotros no saludamos chocando nuestra narices , no fuerte , delicadamente y movemos nuestra narices de un lado a otro, y mientras mas cosquilla sienta la persona significa que lo quiere demasiado…( da vuelta la página)…Eso es un saludo de duende ….XD (cierra el libro y lo pone en la mesita que tenía al lado suyo) con que a así se saludan los duende (pone su dedo encima de su nariz y la mueve un poco) que lindo - cuando vuelva al host club voy a saludar así a Mitsukini -Kari

Paso una semana y Kari volvió al Host club un día lunes …..¬¬ y estaba lleno de damas muy grande … que Kari se sentía como una hormiga .. fue de sorpresa , entró a la gran habitación y nuevamente Kari se quedo mirando por arto tiempo la decoración -.

Que lindo... no puedo creer, lo que estoy viendo parece un sueño allá esta Papa….voy a ir para allá….Por que estaré hablando sola ¬¬….Espera, un momento a esta hora ellos trabajan….Igual el director me dijo que podía entrar tenía un aire familiar y me dio una rosa…y una pieza …y lo más raro u.u es que conocía quien era yo y mi familia…bueno nnu que se le va hacer- Kari

-Bienvenida Kari, si busca a Tamaki esta ahí, que bueno que estés bien (levanto su lente y escribió de nuevo en su libreta) -Kyoga

-¿Quién Tamaki o.o? -Kari

-Uffff…(suspiro) es aquel chico de cabello rubio el alto (levanto sus lentes y volvio a bajar la mirada hacia su libreta)-Kyoga

-Ah….entonces papa se llama Tamaki n.nu…bueno otra cosa más te quiero decir Kyoga-Kari

-¿Que cosa? (quita su mirada del la libreta y ve a Kari)-Kyoga

-Primero te tienes que agachar .. por que eres un poco alto para decírtelo (Miro hacia arriba ) -Kari

-¬¬u Bueno … (se agacho) y que me quería decir (esta niña pide mucho ¬¬o)- Kyoga

-Gracias por todo (se acerca a Kyoga y le da un gran abrazo) te lo agradezco mucho- Kari

-No fue de nada (ruborizado) (esta niña es muy cariñosa, que estoy diciendo o.o, yo soy un hombre serio que me debe tener sus pensamiento en otra cosa, pero esta niña a hecho lo mismo que hizo haruhi a mi córazon…la veo como una hermana menor….que son todos estos pensamientos ah!!! O.o) Bueno … no más abrazo (se levanto y dirigió su mirada a su libreta) ve donde Tamaki (ruborizado) -Kyoga

-De acuerdo (sonrio), bueno ire donde papa suena más corto .. que Tamaki (alejandose de Kyoga hiendo por donde estaba Tamaki sentado con varias mujeres)

-----Donde Tamaki-----

-Oh mis doncellas…ustedes son como las ninfa de Zeus y yo estoy a su merced para protegerla (con mirada sexy, y tomando la cara de una chica que estaba a su lado) -Tamaki

Q-ue sexy ¬…..ooooh ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Las tres chicas poco más desmayándose

-Ola Papa (jalo su uniforme) (sonrió) -Kari

(Se dio vuelta lentamente y vio la cara de Kari, y lo que dijo lo tenía en un estado de choc ¬ mui grande)Hubo unos segundo de silencio y ..

-Que linda ( la tomo demasiad rápido y comenzó a dar muchas vueltas) Me dijo Papá!(dando más rapido la vueltas) -Tamaki

-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...me mareo …..(5 vueltas después)…….Ah no me siento bn e oO…..ahhhhhh…. auxilio .. ayuda!!..me estoy mareando demasiado…(sintió mucha nausea) oh creo que voy a vo (sintió el vomito en su garganta) daic…..(tenía los cachetes inflados- Kari

-(Paro de dar vuelta y miro la cara de Kari que estaba verde y que tenía algo en la boca) Kari te siente bien?- Tamaki

-Buac!!! (vomito ella encima de Tamaki-) Kari

-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dio un grito que se escucho por toda la sala) ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Tamaki

Se acerco Haruhi tomo a Kari y la acostó un rato en un sillón y después fue donde Tamaki…saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y le limpio el vomito que había en su ropa.Tamaki estaba ruborizado mientras que Hikaru estaba súper celoso….Despues Kari se desperto y vio a todos los del Host Club alrededor de ella igual que la primera vez.

-Hola chicos…(miro a Tamaki)Gomene, no quise vomitar encima de ti, pero tu me diste tanta vuelta que me maree,,,n.no (sonrió ella) -Kari

-No importa, tiene 20 más de esas (sonrió, bajo su mirada hacia su libreta) -Kyoga

-Ricos bastardas ¬¬ -Kari y Haruhi

-Bueno, tengo que contarle algo n.n (se levanto del sillón) adivinen como me fue con el director n.n (sonrió) -Kari

-¿Como? -Dijeron todos

-Dijo que podía estudiar aquí, por ya conocía mis Padres y que ya habían pagado todo…O.o y los mas extraños que sabía todo sobre mi familia y tenía un aire muy familiar a ti Papa (miro a Tamaki) ¿Por qué será?- Kari

-Por que será ¬¬o -Dijeron todos

-Bueno eso no importa n.no, (miro a Honey y se acerco hacia a el) -Kari

-¿ Que pasa Kari? (ruborizado y traspirando)- Honey

-Esto (se acerco lentamente a su cara hasta que estuvieran a punto de darse un beso)-Kari

-(trago saliva) Bueno que? O.o -Honey

-Oooooooooooooooh (todos viendo la escena Honey y Kari) -Todos

-(Cerro los ojos y sintió en su nariz algo cálido y vio a Kari que tenía su nariz junto a la de él … y vio como le hacía cosquilla su nariz)- Honey

-(se alejo un poco de Honey) Así es como se saludan los duendes..No crees que es muy hermoso -, dicen que mientras mas cosquillas sienta la persona (ruborizada) mas la quiere -Kari

-Ah eso o… (Pensé que me iba a dar un beso o.o) que bueno -Honey

-Oh Haruhi ( Jojojojo si hago lo mismo con Haruhi tal vez podría darle un beso por casualidad) vamos nosotros a … -Tamaki

-Haruhi vamos, quiero que me digas donde se encuentra mi pieza o.o ya que mi no tener ni idea donde se encuentra (jalo a Haruhi hacia a fuera de la sala) Chao (sonrió ella y cerro la puerta) -Kari

Cuando se cerro la puerta Tamaki quedo en un estado de choc…que se cayo al suelo y en su mente se empeños a hundir de a poco a poco ….o.o

-Tamaki te encuentras bien ( le tocaba la cabeza con un ramita) -Hikaru y Kaoru

-El estará bien, no se preocupen por el (subió su lente y dirijo su mirada hacia a su libreta y se fue) Chao -Kyoga

-Ahhhhh (bostezo) creo que nosotros también debemos irnos -Hikaru

-Si tienes razón… ahhhh OoO (bostezo) ya vamos Mori y Honey Hikaru-Kaoru

-Ok (sonrió) -Honey

-Ok -Mori

Todo se había ido y había dejado solito a Tamaki quien se quedo en la sala durante unas 5 horas en estado de choc hasta que se dio cuenta que no había nadie ahí…

-Ola … hay alguien ahí (se escucho un eco) w.w creo que me quede solito ñ.ño … creo que debería irme a dormir ….ahhhh (bostezo)que hora será (miro su reloj) son las 3 am!...(se levanto se limpio el traste y salió para afuera y de repente empieza escuchar a alguien llorar por los pasillos)Ola??...quien anda por ahí…..(se escuchaba más fuerte el llanto) hay alguien ahí …. Responda o.o (vio que alguien estaba debajo de una mesa) quien estará ahí a esta hora?? (se agacho y vio a una niña con la rodillas tapando su cara) No temas… todo estará bien (puso su mano encima de su cabeza y le comenzó hacer cariño) Todo estará bien… no llores …(la niña mostró su cara y Tamaki la reconoció altiró) Kari que haces aquí debería estar en tu pieza a esta hora? -Tamaki

-Es que tuve un pesadilla (tenía toda la cara con lágrimas como si hubiera llorado por harto rato)….¡¡¡¡ Soñé algo muy feo Papa!!!! ( se tiro encima de Tamaki y lo abrazo muy fuertemente) Tenía mucho miedo Papa y Mama (llorando encima de Tamaki) -Kari

-Pobrecita…(esta llorando aquí sola y extraña demasiado a sus padres) no te preocupes ven para aca (la abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a cantar en francés) Oh clair de la lune mon a mi pierro….prend ta main plume ….. -Tamaki

Tamaki canto unos varios minutos la misma cancion mientras que Kari se había quedado dormida al lado de él …en un profundo sueño…..Tamaki siguió cantando por varios minuto hasta que le comenzó a dar sueño… tomo a Kari la llevo a la sala de música y la tapo con su chaqueta y se quedo dormido en otro sillón que estaba a lado.

Tamaki y Kari quedaron dormidos con la canción que había cantado Tamaki . Con el sueño de la niñes y recuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente Kari se despertó y noto que era la 7:30 lo miro en el reloj de Tamaki…

-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Hoy es martes tengo clases ¡!!!!!! ( se para y empieza a pegarle cachetada suava a Tamaki) Tamaki..Tamaki despierta …wow….o.o Tamaki … Emmmm… emm…. Haruhi esta con una mini falda!!!!!!!!! –Kari

-Que ¬ (empujo a Kari que salió disparada para el otro lado) Haruhi donde esta ¿?!!!! ¬ (miro paa todos lados y no estaba Haruhi solamente Kari con un chichón en la cabeza x.x ) ¡¡u ups lo siento Kari!! (fue donde estaba Kari) Te encuentras bien – Tamaki

-A ti te gusta Haruhi cierto w??... -Kari

-Que estas diciendo ¡!!!!! O////////O … Nada que ver .. tu debes estar imaginando y ahora anda tu pieza a cambiarte oh si no llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clase u (esta niña me va traer hartos problemas ¬¬)-Tamaki

-Es cietrto o.O ¡!!!!! (salio disparada hacia la puerta.. que llego a salir humo)-Kari

Mientras en la pieza de Kari se saco lo ropa … se fue al baño a ducharse…salio de la ducha y sintio que alguien toco la puerta …y tenía puesta la ropa interior

-Quien sera? Ya son casi las 9 ….(se quedo pensando un rato)….Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Oo…. Debo apurarme… hoy es mi primer día de clase!! -Kari

(se cayo para atrás y justo Honey abrió la puerta y estaba con ropa interior)

-Kari yo te voy a llevar a tu.. (de repente la ve y se queda) o/////////////o (ruborizado)-Honey

-Auch…eso dolio (vio la puerta abierta y vio a Honey mirandola) o///////////////o Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERVETIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (LE PEGO EL UNA PATADA QUE SALIO DISPARADO CONTRA LA MURALLA HACIA A FUERA)(Cerro un portazo) Eres un pervertido Honey ¡!!!!!! –Kari

Mientras a fuera honey x.x casi muerto

-Ahhhhh…. Que exagerada…yo solamente quería llevarla a su sala …… x.x….Me dijo Pervetido ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O////////////O…..Deberá que la vi en ropa interior ////,… Para ser una chica … era muy bella- Honey

(Se abrió la puerta y vio a Kari con el unifome)

-Ooooohhhhhh… O///////////O …Q Linda.. –Honey

-Pervetido!!!! w.w … no te me quedes mirando y vamos ….¬¬o….Queri acaso otra coscacho por ser pervetido ¬¬… (amenazándolo) Ya vamos … Vamos a llegar tarde – Kari

Se levanta Honey y se va con Kari….por la escaleras ….

-Enserio Kari yo no te quería ver o …. – Honey

-Cállate ¬¬ .. idiota… eres hombre muerto w.w me escuchaste (lo mira con cara de odio)-Kari

-Nuuuuuuuuuuu… TT.TT (Con cara triste)-Honey

(Llegaron a la Sala y había otra chica más que había llegado como nueva estudiante a mitad de año…..Ella era un poco más alta que Kari … tenía los ojos azules y pelo de color marrón oscuro y lo tenía hasta los hombros el pelo igual que Kari)

-Bueno te dejo (le da un beso en la mejilla) chao-Honey

-O///////O … Pervertido!!! … Toma esto (se saca un zapato y se lo tira a su cabeza)-Kari

Mientras en el la clase de Kari estaba con un solo zapato en clase o Por que sera … Bueno… Las 2 chicas se pusieron adelante del pizarrón y escribieron su nombre..

-Yo me llamo Shiori Misaka, mucho gusto espero que seamos grandes amigos y compañeros de clase- Shiori

-Bueno señorita Misaka vaya a sentarse por ahí (le indico su puesto)Bueno señorita preséntese por favor a la clase –El Prof.

(Me parece familiar ella por que será o.o? ) Ah si … Disculpen .. Yo me llamo Kari Asakura mucho gusto.-Kari

-Bueno señorita Asaura siéntese a lado de la Señorita Misaka-El Prof.

De repente se escucho Toc….Toc en la puerta y se vio entrar a un chico de pelo café con los ojos negros penetrantes era más grande que Honey…Tenía un aro en la oreja.

Hasta que interrumpió el Prof.

-Y usted Señor como se llama ¬¬?? Que entra así a la clase-El Prof.

-Ah disculpe (dirigió su mirada hacia a Kari penetrante) –Chico

-O////O por que me mira así … (susurro a la compañera del al lado)-Kari

-Es por que le gusta o…o El amor es mi materia – Shiori

-Que ¡!!! (se levanto del asiento)-Kari

-Señorita Asakura le pasa algo?? ¬¬ -El Prof.

-No nada O///////O –Kari

-Bueno puede presentarse a la clase por favor señor???-El Prof.

-Black..mi nombre es Setsu Black…(miro a Kari)-Testu

-Que?? O.O..(Se levanta del asiento asustada) Señor??!!!-Kari

-Si señorita Asakura que quiere- El Prof.

-Puedo salir, ne necesito aire por favor O.o!!! (siente que se ahoga)-Kari

-Bueno señorita Asakura … Y usted señor Black siéntese al medio de detrás de Asakura y Misaka..

Cuando Kari estaba a punto de salir de clase ,la mirada de Setsu y Kari se cruzaron … Y Testu dijo en su mente Te encontré….

Mientra Kari corría sin rumbo con los ojos cerrados choco con alguien …

-(Cayendo hacia atrás) Auch… Perdón…(miro quien era, y era honey quien estaba tirado) ¡¡¡Honey!!! (Se puso a llorar encima de él)-Kari

-Que pasa Kari? (la veía llorar encima suyo) cuéntame??-Honey

-Por favor no me preguntes déjame llorar encima de ti!!...Por favor…-Kari

-De acuerdo(la abrazo y se quedo con ella ahí unos minutos)

Después Kari volvio a su sala hubo un clase normal … y sonó por el termino de la clase y Shiori y Kari estaban hablando

-Tu me parece algo familiar (se quedo pensando de repente vio la sonrisa y se acordó) Kari cuanto tiempo amiga ( la estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte)-Shiori

-Ahhhh….me ahogas…ayuda T.T (en los brazos de Shiori)-Kari

-Hey Kari (le gritaron alguien desde muy lejos)

-Ah..alguien me llama???...(de repente vio a los 2 gemelos) son ustedes que pasa - Kari

-Oooooh (soltó a Kari y le dejo en el suelo y fue directo donde Hikaru) Eres bello ¬ Te amo!!!... I love you!!!...

-Ella nunca cambia o…Siempre será así … esa es Shiori que yo conocía cunado era más chica ….-Kari

-Bueno yo me llamo Hikaru (le da un beso en la mejilla)-Hikaru

-Y yo Kaoru (le va a dar un beso pero)-Kaoru

-No yo kiero a Hikaru!!.. el es más bello ¬ Te amo!!! (se tira encima de él) o ataca Shiori ¡!!!!!!-Shiori

-Kaoru ayúdame!!! (pidiendo auxilio)-Hikaru

-Hermano yo te rescatare-Kaoru

-Pero todo salio envano Shiori saco volando a Kaoru y seguía abrazando a Hikaru….XD

-Emmmm… Kaoru…ella no lo va soltar.. Pero yo conozco una técnica tiene una foto de ustedes 2??-Kari

-Si por que??-Kaoru

-Dámela ya verás (le pasan la foto) Hey Shiori mira lo que tengo (mostrando la foto de Hikaru y Kaoru en traje de Baño!!

-Que!!! (paro de abrazar y Hikaru y puso llama en sus ojos) Debo tener esa foto!!!! o a como de lugar!!!!! –Shiori

-Entonces ve por ella (la puso dentro de un cuaderno y lo tiro por los bosque)-Kari

-Por fin se fue ¬¬o.. es un monstruo sexual!!!! O.o Hermano tengo miedo-Hikaru

-No temas Hikaru yo te protegeré-Kaoru

Haciendo una escena…….

-¬¬o parecen gay…..Bueno para que me llamaban?-Kari

-Ah deberá(habían terminado su escena) Nuestro Rey quiere hablar contigo-Hikaru

-Pero si me niego… que pasa o.. Me da lata ..y más encima estoy entretenida aquí y (de repente sintió que estaba flotando y se dio cuenta que la tenía Hikaru y Kaoru de un brazo y otro) Que hacen Oo!!!!!!!!! Suéltenme..!!!!!!!!-Kari

Esto te pasaba si te negabas…esto siempre se lo hacemos a Haruhi o…Y ahora tu serás nuestro juguete o (riendo malévolamente) – Hikaru y Kaoru

Yo no quiero ser el Juguete de nadie!!!...No quiero!!!!

Llegaron a la sala y estaba Tamaki sentado y todos esperando…a que yo llegara parece que hubiera esperado un poco y vino la pregunta

-Honey nos contó que estaba llorando por algo y queremos saber si tal vez sera por ese tal Black que dijo Honey??(hablo serio)-Tamaki

-No puedo decirselo..no quiero que involucren en mi vida y mi pasado ni nada!!! (salen lágrimas por sus ojos)

-Kari no tengas miedo aquí nunca te pasara nada …Por favor cuentanos….-Haruhi

Al escuchar eso Kari vio la cara de su mamá en la cara de Haruhi…

Dijo en voz baja mamá……….

-Bueno les dire ,yo me escape de mi casa por lo maltratos que me daba Black y su madre…Todos los día recibía una paliza golpe latigazo y nunca podía ver el sol (le salen lagrimas) y he tenido que sufrir eso por durantes años…Por eso decide venir a recodarle a Honey nuestra promesa…Y tengo miedo y cada vez que veo una rosa negra o escucho el nombre Black me da un ataque de Shoc…Por eso fui hacia a ti Honey ….(lo mira) Espero que el no me encuentre no quiero volver a ese horrible lugar de nuevo…..-Kari

Cuando Kari termino de contar su historia todo se habían quedado sin habla y vio a Haruhi que venía hacia ella…y le dio un abrazo con el mismo cariño de mamá…

-No te pasara nada aquí con nosotros, y no te van encontrar-Haruhi

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré (siente una mano en su espalda y ve a Honey con la cara seria)como la promesa y Mori también te va a proteger cierto (el sonrió)-Honey

-Si…(con su cara seria)-Mori

-Por eso estaba toda esa cicatrices…bueno ahora vete a dormir debe estar exhausta por el primer día?? (miro a Kari con una sonrisa)-Kyoga

-Bueno (bostezo se limpio las lágrimas) Buenas noches Host club (cerro la puerta y se fue)


End file.
